


I Don't Care If You're A Wild One

by bellafarella



Series: Gallavich Week: June '15 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5.01 scene redo, Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boyfriends, Coming Untouched, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week Day 3, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Missing Scene, NSFW, PWP, Season/Series 05, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jackdanielxoj said: I wanna see a fic of the scene where Ian pins him to the bed but a actual sex scene think you can make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care If You're A Wild One

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week - Day 3: You’re the boss! (Missing scenes or scene/episode/season redos)
> 
> This prompt works for this day so there we go :p
> 
> P.s. if you haven't seen on tumblr, my grandmother passed away today (late monday night/early tuesday morning). I wrote a post saying I wouldn't be on today/write/post, yet here I am. I can't cry anymore cause my eyes are just so damn tired. Thank you to those who have messaged me leaving me their condolences, it is greatly appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this prompt/day3 redo/missing scene <3

Ian can’t seem to sleep. Him and Mickey have just gone a couple of rounds and Mickey passed out, sound asleep, leaving Ian still wired. He sits up in bed with a small lamp on watching his boyfriend sleep. He lights a cigarette and smokes it.  
  
He only smokes about half of it before he puts it out. He turns his body more to the man who’s back his facing him and says in a whisper, “Hey, you awake?”  
  
Mickey breathes out heavily and says in a sleepy voice, “I am now.”  
  
Ian moves his body to lean over Mickey midway, moving lower down the bed slightly. He says, “Can’t sleep…”  
  
Ian brings a leg over Mickey to trap him underneath him. He hovers completely over Mickey’s body, leaning his face down close to his. Mickey says in a small chuckle, eyes still closed, “Again?”  
  
Ian brings his arm under Mickey’s and flips him around, pinning him to the bed with Mickey’s wrists firmly in his hands. He says, “Why? You got a problem with that?” leaning in close to his face.  
  
Mickey makes a scrunched up confused face and says playfully, “No, I, don’t-, what? Not at all…” before grabbing Ian’s arm and trying to fight him off saying, “Cause you’re just so tough. Come here.”  
  
“Wait,” Ian says trying to get Mickey back under him. “Wake up,” He says smacking his cheek playfully.  
  
“You’re going down,” Mickey says trying to flip Ian over, “You are going down, army. Come here, army.”  
  
Ian laughs still having the upper hand over Mickey. He lets Mickey flip him over just cause he likes having Mickey straddling his lap.  
  
Mickey leans his head down to capture Ian’s lips in a seering kiss. Ian parts his lips and let’s Mickey’s tongue lick his way in. Mickey removes one of his hands from Ian’s wrists to cup his face, pulling him in deeper. Ian brings his free hand to Mickey’s hip, bringing him down lower onto him. Mickey starts thrusting back and forth over Ian’s groind, grinding hard.  
  
“Mmm, Mick,” Ian moans as he moves across Mickey’s face with his lips, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses.  
  
Mickey sits back on Ian’s lap and runs his hands over Ian’s bare chest and up his shoulders. His bright blue eyes roam over his body before slowly meeting deep green eyes. He smiles at him before he’s crashing their lips together again.  
  
Ian grabs the back of Mickey’s neck, running his hands through his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Mickey grinds back down onto Ian and they moan out when their hard cocks rub together, both still naked from their early rounds.  
  
Ian moves his hands down Mickey’s back to grab a hold of his ass cheeks. He squeezes them and parts them, bringing him even closer to him. Mickey has his arms wrapped around Ian’s shoulders, his mouth attached to his neck, sucking a dark red mark into the pale skin.  
  
Ian slips a finger into Mickey’s hole and he moans out. Ian adds two more in since he’s still prepped from earlier. Mickey’s moaning shamelessly in Ian’s ear and it’s getting him extremely turned on. “ _Ian, fuck_.”  
  
Ian flips them back around so that he’s hovering over his boyfriend once again. He positions himself between Mickey’s open legs and thrusts himself in hard.  
  
Mickey cries out and claws onto Ian’s back. He moans out, “Jesus, Ian!”  
  
Ian moans out close to his ear, “You like that, Mick? You like when I give it to you hard and deep?”  
  
“Yes, oh fuck, Ian-,” Mickey moans when Ian hits his prostate and continues to pound into it. “Fuck, yes, right there. God, you’re so good at this, Ian.”  
  
Ian kisses Mickey hard on the lips, their all tongue and teeth but it’s how they like it.  
  
Mickey’s clawing at Ian’s back and Ian is gripping onto Mickey’s hips so tightly he’s sure to leave bruises.  
  
“ _Mickey_ , come for me,” Ian moans out deeply into Mickey’s ear, “C’mon.”  
  
Mickey can’t hold it any longer, especially not with Ian saying shit like that in his ear while he pounds right into his sweet spot over and over again. He yells Ian’s name as he shoots his load all over both of their chests, having come untouched. Ian’s soon to follow.  
  
They lay panting next to each other as their orgasms subside.  
  
Ian leans over Mickey once more to kiss him on the lips quickly. Mickey stops him from going anywhere with a hand on the back of his neck. He pulls him back in to kiss him slowly, licking the inside of his mouth, tasting his favourite taste.  
  
Mickey pulls back and smiles at him. Ian smiles back. His phone buzzes so he reaches over Mickey’s head to get it and sees a text for a late pool party at the Gallagher house. He puts it back down and says to Mickey, “Pool party at my place. Wanna go?”  
  
“Fuck no, I’m exhausted, man,” Mickey says poking Ian in the side with a smirk.  
  
Ian laughs and says, “Alright, I won’t be too late.”  
  
“Better not be,” Mickey says reaching up again to kiss him on the lips. Ian smiles at him and gets out of bed to get dressed.  
  
Before leaving, Ian goes back over to Mickey and leans down to kiss him on the lips. Ian winks at Mickey with a cheeky smile before heading out, leaving Mickey to be worn out in their bed, completely satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
